Angel
Angel & The Ape is a comic series that follows the DC comics characters of the same name, it takes place on its own world, separate from the main DC universe. Volumes Volume One: Who Killed The Dollman? #After taking down a criminal who stole a car, Angel O'Day, the daughter of famous adventurer Theo O'Day, and Sam Simeon, the grandson of Gorilla Grodd, return home to a woman who wishes to hire them. Her name is Martha Dane and her husband, Darrel Dane, was just shot. Darrel used to be a superhero, so he has built up a rouges gallery, meaning that this may be their hardest case yet. #The first person they visit is Crimesmith, who was an enemy of Doll Man. They talk to him and realize he is too old to be the killer. However, they do find out that there was a man talking about killing Doll Man from him. They go to the "Bar for the Bad" where criminals hide out. They try to talk to the bar tender but he isn't talking, so Sam grabs him and threatens to break his back, at that point he talks. He says that he doesn't know who the man was, but he does tell them that every time he goes to the bar he drives to the left, meaning he lives in an old apartment building. When they make it there they are shocked at what they see. #Cotinuing from the last issues cliff hanger, they walk in to an apartment and are shocked at what they see, every wall in the room has pictures of Doll Man on them, some have been shot, others have knifes thrown in to them. They walk around the apartment, Sam stops searching when he hears Angel scream. He runs in and sees her holding the dead body of Doll Man. They then hear someone walking in, Sam grabs Angel and they crawl out the window. #After an autopsy, they find out that Doll Man was killed by radiation. They do research and find out that Doll Man had an enemy named Harvey Kane, AKA The Radioactive Man, however, he died years ago. Never the less, they return to Kane's old home and find a book. The book talks about how much he hates Doll Man, and how he wishes to kill him, Sam then realises something, the book looks like it was bought three months ago. They are ready to leave when they see Kane, pointing his hand at them, his hand is glowing green, meaning he is ready to kill them. #Kane ties Angel up and trapes Sam in a cage. He then sets a bomb that's going to go off in three minutes. Angel uses a knife to get free and uses the same knife to open Sam's cell. Angel runs down stairs while Sam runs up. Sam finds Kane, about to fly of in a helicopter, he tackles Kane and they begin to fight. Kane tries to jump for Sam but ends up falling off the building. A few weeks later, Sam and Angel attend Doll Man's funeral, once it is over Angel and Sam return home and find something horrifying, Jay Garrick's lifeless body hanging. Category:Comics